


Gravity (Bellarke + Piano)

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate moment S01E08, And sings..., F/M, Guess what? CLARKE PLAYS PIANO!, impressed!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the two leaders find a certain instrument, intact hidden in a bunker, Bellamy quickly learns another one of Clarke’s talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity (Bellarke + Piano)

Everywhere around them, the sharp, inevitable smell of 97 year old moisture made its way to their nostrils, and even when surrounded by pitch black darkness Bellamy knew that the chance of finding something usable down there, was almost nonexistent. Yet, of course, Clarke insisted that they should stay to at least check, however that was utter curiosity, and even though he had to admit that it was sometimes useful, at this moment, they were just losing important minutes.

Therefore, he didn’t follow her into the corner of the old bunker, but stayed near the entrance-hole, where some of the remaining light of winter shined through despite the thick clouds. Suddenly, he could no longer see her moving, and secretly hoped she had reached the end, so they could return to camp before they froze to death.

_“Found anything?”_ A smirk was unintentionally growing on his lips at the thought of being right… And Clarke being wrong.

After he’d called out, he was completely stalled by the a sound, which was hollow and echoed in the nearly empty bunker; somewhere in his mind, it was familiar.

_It couldn’t be… No… A piano? Really?_

During class on The Ark, the teachers would at times, if persuaded enough, put on ancient video tapes of a man playing beautifully on the instrument. But those were just faded memories, so he could be wrong.

It would make more sense that way..

He still wasn’t.

Walking closer with the only source of light they had brung along, which was a oil-lamp recovered from another bunker, it revealed Clarke sitting on a small bench in front of the instrument (that appeared to be in good shape despite missing a leg), her back to him, and as Bellamy stood beside his co-leader, he noticed her fingers running over the keys, only the last one missing.

She was so extremely focused while pressing three of her fingers to the keys, that she barely registered him standing there. A light, clear sound followed.

"Do you play?" His voice was low, actually too low, because the last thing Bellamy wanted her to know, was that he accidentally admired it.

Surprised, she laid eyes on him for a few seconds, obviously hesitating before she adverted her gaze to focus on the keys again, looking down.

"I used to. Then, I got arrested. My mother had inherited a piano from her grandma, and it stood in our living room my whole childhood, but even though I knew she could play it, she rarely did. However, when I turned ten, she found some time to give me lessons." Quickly, Bellamy noticed her eyes darken slightly at the memory, but there was nothing he could do to make it better.

"What are you waiting for, then? Play something. Show me what you got." For the briefest second, it seemed to make her smile.

Getting cold feet, Clarke suggested that they should get back, since there was nothing else of value down there. Bellamy never took no for an answer.

"Are you afraid?" He teasingly lifted an eyebrow at her, his smile complimenting it perfectly, and suddenly Clarke felt the need to prove him wrong. Just like the moment with Atom. She wanted to blow him away only for own amusement.

"Okay…" She tried to hide a blush by turning her face away upon placing her hands to the keys after years of no practice. Maybe, this wasn’t thought through. It would be so embarrassing to fail, an embarrassment she couldn’t afford right now.

Without any notes, Clarke memorized one of the few songs her mother used to play, and as Bellamy watched carefully, the sounds came together to form a melody; it was slow, but it floated calmly through his ears.

He didn’t expect her to start singing.

It would make more sense if that wasn’t her voice.

But it still was.

_"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do, I’ll still feel you here, to the moment I’m gone."_

Bellamy couldn’t recall the song, but the title was completely unnecessary, when the words of it seemed to surprise and calm him at the same time, however that might’ve only been because they came out of her mouth.

_“I never wanted anything so much, than to drown in your love, and not feel your rain.”_

The sight of her in a small isolated world formed by the music, she played, was fascinating, since though he’d known her for so long, she for once felt relaxed, as if the song brought her to a wonderful place, where she could not bring herself during every-day life. He was very much aware that he would probably never see a Clarke like this again, so he decided to enjoy the view.

_"You loved me cause’ I’m fragile, when I thought that I was strong, but you touch me for a little while, and all my fragile strength is gone.”_

As she briefly, with the corner of her eye, looked at him, wanting to be sure that he was still there, things came out clearer as he suddenly paid some attention to the words specifically instead of just her. They had a meaning, this whole situation had, but he could not bring himself to think about what it was.

Because it confused him.

" _I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you’re everything I think I need, here on the ground."_

He wished so deeply that he could rewind that.

_"But you’re neither friend nor foe, though I can’t seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know, is that you’re keeping me… Down."_

God, if had had the ability to find the secret behind every word, now would be the time to use it, cause’ they tangled in his mind, causing mayhem. Clarke had noticed his absence, and stopped playing; somehow, the tension was really different, making her uncomfortable for a minute, until Bellamy’s curiosity took over, when he placed his fingers to some random keys; the sound was awful, his expression twisting in a frustrated smile that made her laugh.

"That’s not how you do it…"

"Oh really? Because I thought I was doing fantastic!” The sarcasm was so obvious that it turned out more funny than he had intended.

"Alright, next Mozart…" And without even bothering to warn him, she placed her hand below his, pressing down on three keys, which were a much better sounding match.

"Like that?" His warm breath tickled her ear as he was now close enough to make her little nervous.

"Yeah… I teach you how to play piano, and in return, you teach me how to use a gun."

"Make that a deal, Princess." Bellamy replied even though in reality had no interest in learning anything, yet the thought of listening to her vocals for another hour or two was simply too tempting...


End file.
